


Once in a Lifetime

by Ghostbunne



Series: MLAndersen0 Oneshots [1]
Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Sad, Sad Ending, Someone Being Called Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbunne/pseuds/Ghostbunne
Summary: Time isn’t holding up, Time isn’t after us. Same as it ever was, same as it ever was.Michael gets visitors in the hospital.
Relationships: Michael Andersen & Shaun Andersen
Series: MLAndersen0 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188248
Kudos: 2





	Once in a Lifetime

Every day was the exact same. Michael had learned that quickly. Wake up early, take meds in the morning, feel more asleep than awake for the rest of the day, moving sluggishly from menial task to menial task. Then in the afternoon, he’d start to wake up, and the medication would come again. He’d continue going through the motions, like a walking corpse. Then it would come time to return to his room, to sleep, to dream. Then he’d do it all again.

The only days that were different were the ones when someone came to visit. Visiting hours were always eleven in the morning to two in the afternoon, meaning his medications were delayed and giving him about two hours of clarity, two hours where he didn’t feel half-dead. Usually, it was his mother and his younger brother, Shaun, who came to visit him. On rare occasions, his father would be there too. This time it was his mother and Shaun, which was what he always preferred. He was excited to see them, he was every week. It was always nice to see his family. However this time his excitement was doubled. Last week they hadn’t come to visit him with no explanation, or at the very least he didn’t remember it, which would be surprising. He always remembered the visits. 

He sat in the room, quietly tapping his fingers on the table while he waited for his family together. The waiting was always nice. He always relished the clarity, being allowed to think beyond basic thoughts. Then the moment was quietly shattered as his mother and Shaun stepped into the room. He smiled, but both of their expressions were far grimmer, his mother’s lips drawn into a tight line, Shaun frowning, his eyes averted. This was strange. Normally they were happy to see him. “Hi mom, Hi Shaun, I missed you. Why weren’t you here last week?”

“We were here, Michael,” Shaun said, his speech quick, voice blunt. It was clear something was up, that he didn’t want to be here. Michael could only wonder why. What had happened? 

“Shaun, quiet down for a moment. There’s no need to be harsh.” His mother said, a tension in her voice. She sat down at the table, quiet for a second. Shaun continued to stand behind her, his arms crossed. Michael grew nervous. Why were they acting this way? What had happened? “Michael, we were here, don’t you remember? Last week, we visited you like always.”

“I… you didn’t. I always remember when you guys visit, and I don’t remember you visiting last week. You didn’t come…” Michael said, but now his voice was unsure. Did he just not remember? Had they visited? What reason did they have to lie? “I… you didn’t come… right?”

“Michael…” His mother started, her expression turning from tense, performative indifference to clear sadness. She sighed but was interrupted. Shaun was angry now.

“You always act like this Michael.” Shaun grimaced. He was pacing back and forth. “You always act crazy. Do you know what it’s like for me? Being the one with the crazy brother? I hate everything about coming here. You were awful last week, and you don’t even care enough to say something about it.”

“Shaun!” His mother said, a shocked expression on her face. “Why would you say that? Apologize!”

“Why should I apologize? It’s all true, we all know it!” Shaun said angrily. “He’s the one who should apologize, for being here, for being like that last week, for all of this! I didn’t even want to come here anymore, but you made me to make him feel better!”

The room grew quiet after Shaun finished his spiel. He breathed in and out, heavy breaths. His mother had her hand over her mouth, an expression of shock from Shaun’s words. Michael’s shock was equal, but all he could do was stare. What Shaun said cut like a knife. Worse, Michael knew he meant what he said. No hesitation, no wavering in his voice. The look in his eyes. Shaun hated him. Something had happened, and now his own brother hated him, and Michael had no idea what, and couldn’t begin to come up with a solution. Finally, the sound of his mother’s phone ringing broke the silence. She picked up her purse, stood up, and moved towards the door. “Shaun, you stay here and think about what you’ve said. Apologize. I need to take this call.”

Shaun didn’t respond, simply sitting down as their mother left the room. He stared at a wall, looking anywhere but at Michael. Michael fidgeted in his own seat, still confused. What had happened last week? The only way to know would be to ask. “Shaun, what was I like last week?”

“You already know, Michael you…” Shaun paused, his expression changing to confusion. “Do you… do you actually not know?”

“I don’t. I… I’m confused, Shaun. Please just tell me what happened.” Michael said. He sighed, staring at the table. “Please. I don’t know what I did.”

“Michael… I…” Shaun began to speak but was interrupted when their mother came back in. Shaun looked at her. She seemed rushed, worried. 

“We have to go now, Shaun. I’m sorry Michael.” She walked over, wrapping him in a tight hug that he quickly returned. “We’ll see you again next week, alright? Promise. Love you Michael, have a good day.”

“Love you too,” Michael said, smiling again. He quickly frowned when Shaun chose to stay silent. He sighed as they both left, preparing himself for what always came next. He’d be given his medication, and he’d be half asleep again. Hopefully, he could forget this visit too.


End file.
